High School FXD
by Phantasm of Chaos
Summary: His whole life was nothing but a lie. Shrouded in Darkness. But in the End, He who was called Starkiller righted his wrongs and perished with that Satisfaction. However, Where Starkiller's tale ended, Galen Marek's journey begins in a whole new world like none he could ever Imagine.
1. Ch1 Date with Limbo

Hello All you happy People. I know a lot of you are  
probable pissed off about either the wait, or what you might deem  
A short chapter, but here it is, The first Star wars And High School DXD  
Crossover, High School FXD!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Prologue**

" _Go! Protect the Senators!" A voice cried out that he recognized as his own._

" _You were destined to destroy me." Another spoke in a tone that could send chills down the bravest man's spine._

" _Master, we can defeat him, Together!" His voice cried out again._

" _Foolish boy, Sith always betray one another." A woman's voice spoke that seemed heavy and disappointed._

" _Vader Thinks he turned you. But I see your future. I see…Me?!" An old man's voice spoke with confidents and then with confusion._

" _At Last the Dark Side is Your Ally" Yet another New voice spoke that sounded more machine than anything._

" _Will I see You Again?" Another women's voice spoke, but this brought something upon him that the other lacked._

 _Happiness._

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" Rang out as the boy recognized it was his alarm clock. With a tried lift of his arm the teenager had thrown his arm to slap the button to the noisy machine.

Forcing himself up, the teen glanced around his single apartment room, seeing everything in place from his desk and bed, to the few clothes he had in his small closet.

The boy sighed as he drove himself from his bed and proceeded with dressing himself in the school uniform and grabbing a piece of toast.

This boy name as you may ask was Galen Marek, and that just about all the teen could tell you.

It has been a little over a year since Galen had been found by the police on the outskirts of the countryside and brought to the city hospital. Galen had checked out fined, unless you count the amnesia, which turned out to be a bigger problem than normal.

One example, his face or name wasn't registered in any public data bank, what more, besides his name, he could hardly recall anything else that made sense. So after a month in the psych ward and various therapist, Galen was let out on a clean bill of health and had spent the next two months living off cheap rent housing, two-bit jobs, and to top it off, recurring dreams with no visions, just voices.

However, Galen had eventually steady himself financially to keep up with basic needs, but also attend school at Kouh Academy, A Top-of-its-Class school, through an unknown invitation. Galen was interviewed by the heads of the school, but while they did not give him a clear reason for the sudden interest, he never the less accepted the offer.

Within minutes of walking distance, Galen had arrived at the bridge stood over the river near the school in time to see an angry mob of girls chasing three of the handful of boys attending the academy known simply as the Perverted Trio. Galen didn't know the boys personally, but from what he heard through the grape vine, those three attended the school the moment they heard that an all-girl school was being co-ed. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together from there.

Galen turned his head when he heard the girls squealing at another boy walking on the campus ground Kiba Yuuto. Unlike the perverted trio, Kiba was well like and beloved by the female peers, as if his slim figure and blond hair wasn't enough to cement the facts, he carried a polite and kind attitude that automatically won the girls hearts.

Galen was in a bind with said females himself, his preserve loner demeanor as well as they characterized hot figure that consisted of a slim but strangely fit form and a nearly shaved head with short brown hair, made him more liked than the perverted Trio.

Galen's day proceeded as usual, same classes with long lectures, same dining experience in the cafeteria, the same glares and hateful sneers from the perverted trio, and above all, the same wonder when he looked upon a certain classmate.

Rias Gremory, The school's number one beauty, and for good reason too. Not only was the girl gifted with a dynamite figure that most fashion model didn't possess, but with long crimson red hair and eyes you could just stare into for hours upon hours and never know otherwise. However, it was not the beauty that intrigued Galen Marek.

No, while other saw a forbidden fruit they wish to claim, Galen felt a potent presence contained within her that made his senses buzz. He couldn't describe it well enough.

However, Galen only ever glanced at Rias Gremory at times that she was in his line of sight. They never communicated and the shaved haired boy never took it upon himself to speak with her.

The red hair princess presence wasn't Galen's only question in the world, no the bigger question that haunted in night and day was simple, and all the more complex.

"Who Am I?" The boy questioned as he looked into the water under the bridge.

(School clubhouse)

At the old school house, now converted into the Occult Clubhouse, Rias Gremory herself had a chess piece board in front of her and her friend Akeno Himejima.

Much like herself, Akeno was revered by the school students as a beauty beyond comprehension, with long raven hair, a bombshell of a body structure that even surpassed Ria's, and an expression on her face that never seemed to waivered from happiness, a fool would associate her with anything repulsive.

However, while the two tried were playing their chess game, Akeno noticed a distracted tone on the President of the Occult Clubs face. "Something on your mind Rias?" Akeno asked out of curiosity as she moved her pawn to corner the bishop.

Rias looked up to acknowledge she heard the question and said "Nothing important, thinking about the last boy that transferred here."

Akeno thought for a second about the boys that recently transferred to Kouh and then it clicked. "Oh Galen Marek?" she asked and received a nod in return "What about him?"

At first, Rias was silent to collect her thought and then said "There just something about him that strikes me as odd."

Akeno giggled as a funny thought preyed on that statement "Oh My, Is the Crimson Ruin Princess falling for the only boy who's not ogling her?"

Rias brushed the tease aside and moved her chess piece on the board. Then muttered "Checkmate." as she got off from the couch and walked towards the clubhouse shower.

While the hot water poured from the shower head, Rias continued thinking about the boy she had been seeing. True to her vice-president word, he didn't stare at her with lust that she was all too use to, but instead he looked at her like he was bewildered at her presence.

However, that was only an unnecessary concern of hers. The more pressing matter was his power that she easily sensed. At first it was assumed a special form of sacred gear, but the presence of the energy seemed to carry some unique property that was more foreign to her then anything. A stray thought suggested it was holy, but that was dismissed knowing her father or brother would never allow anyone associated with the church attend this school.

There was never the less so much to ponder about this boy.

(The Next Day)

Like many other weekends, Galen had forced himself to work double shifts and still manage to complete his school assignments.

Galen had found a niche at the local mechanics repairing cars despite his young age. With a simple tinker, Galen manages to decipher any motor problems, marking him by his bosses as a prodigy and cementing his job, although under the table.

Galen was just a block away from the garage when he heard "Hello!" turning around to see girl dressed up in something that looked like a skimpy bat costume holding A brown Paper bag around her left arm while her right hand held a piece of paper. "Take one please." The woman said as she handed the paper over to Galen and walked off without another word.

The Shaved haired boy looked at the flyer that had a particular symbol on it with a single line of text that said "Your Wish Will Be Granted." Galen merely shrugged his shoulder as he pocketed the flyer and headed into the shop.

Galen had finished up the day with one same-day fixes and three oil changes, earning him enough money to cover a week of groceries, and finish up his monthly rent payment. He walked out the door of the shop and proceeded to make a b-line back home, willing to wait until tomorrow to get some food.

Cutting through the park, Galen had stopped in his tracks when he noticed a young women standing before him wearing the same uniform as his school, with her head down and a nervous presence surrounding her figure.

"Um…" The girl begun to try and mutter something, but Galen beat her to the punch.

"Can I help you?" he asked softly.

The girl's face brighten as red as an apple, but she still manage to say "I-I'm Yuma Amano of Class 4-A…"

Galen nodded, signaling her to continue.

"I-I-I was Just wondering…Well…"Yuma continued to try and breath as she spoke "Will You Go Out With Me?!" She Blurted out she almost shouted across the Park.

Galen was mildly stunned. While he had been invited on numerous dates, he had reject all of them with the same excuse.

Taking a deep breath, already knowing this would be difficult, he said "I'm sorry, but I can't." He spoke trying his best to be gentle. "I just don't have enough money to show you a good time." He explained, but after noting Yuma's eyes watering up, Galen tried to steady himself.

"I understand…" Yuma said with a sadden tone that Made Galen completely guilt-ridden. Before he could say anything Yuma beat him to the punch. "But can I still ask you something?"

"Yes?" Galen spoke hoping to ease the pain he caused,

Yuma then formed a menacing grin on her face and said "Would you Die for me?"

Galen's eye widened in shock by not only the request, but how the teenager before him cloths burned off her body and her form seemed to shift into a figure belonging to an adults with a skimpy S&M uniform doing a poor job covering her private areas. The most shocking feature were a pair of pitch-black wings that were attached to her Back.

Yuma stood fully transformed for a moment, taking delight from the shocked expression on her victims face, then held out her hand to form her light spear and quickly flung it at him.

Galen saw the weapon being flung at him and he quickly moved to his left to avoid, but got nicked on the gut. Pausing for a moment to grasp the wound cost him as Yuma threw Another Spear at him and nailed him dead in the abdominals. The blow caused Galen to collapse on his back as he instinctively covered the hole in his body.

Galen felt the blood rushing out of his body and heard his murderer speak "Sorry about this." Thou her voice betrayed her sincerity. "Don't think I'm killing you because you rejected me, you're just too much of a threat to be left alone."

'Threat?' Galen thought noticing his voice failing him.

Yuma continued to smirk as she spread her wings out and said "If you're going to blame anyone, blame God for bestowing you with your Sacred Gears."

'What the Hell is she talking about?!' Galen thought when he heard Yuma's wing flapped away until only silence kept the dying boy company.

'No…' Galen thought to himself as more blood spewed out for the gaping hole in his body and the deep slash in his sides. 'This can't be the end…' he thought more desperately. His vision started to darken as he continued think 'I…I…don't want to die…' then A crimson light began to shine in his fading vision and he heard another women's voice.

"If that is your wish it shall Be Granted." The voice called out that seemed familiar. "All I asked that you be reborn under the House of Gremory, As a Servant of Rias Gremory."

'What?' Galen thought as he finally slipped into darkness.

(Next Morning)

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" The very sound that widened Galen's eyes. Raising up from his bed to see his normal room with his alarm clock still ringing. Then the shaved haired boy looked down at his stomach to see his abdominals fine.

However, Galen heard a low moan to his side and turned in the direction of the noise to see none other than Rias Gremory in all her naked Glory! Literally!

"Gahhh!" Galen Yelped in surprise as he backed away in shocked, only to fall off the bed and nail the floor with a loud thud.

The Shock disturbed the crimson hair beauty's sleep and she woke up stretching and groaning.

Galen was still shocked at the scene, but a brilliant blush covered his face when the girl sat straight up allowing her full figure to show. Groaning a little while stretching herself, she opened her eyes to see Galen on the floor naked as her.

Straighten herself up, she said "Good Morning." With a smile as she continued to glance down at the boy.

Galen inadvertently followed her gaze and realized that he was as naked as she was! "Gah!" he yelped as he quickly grabbed the edge of the bed sheet to cover himself from the waist down.

"Who…What…Why…." Galen tried to mouth off a question, but the whole situation just seemed to knock him from his equilibrium.

Rias merely giggled and then said "Don't you recognize me?"

"Well… Yes…But…" Galen continued to mouth out in a tone belonging to an idiot.

Rias smiled and decide to stop beating around the bush "Then allow me to reintroduce myself. I'm Rias Gremory, Next Head of the House of Gremory, A devil family." She spoke casual despite the shock that appeared on Galen's face.

'Devil?!' Galen thought now wondering is he still dreaming.

"…And you are the Newest Member of my Peerage. In other words, you belong to me Galen Marek." Rias added with a sly predatory Grin.

* * *

Well folks, I hope you enjoyed that.

I would like to give a shout out to Logan GC.  
His Story "A New Destiny" is what inspired me to  
write a Story like this fashion.

Well to all Fans, Hope you leave a review, and please  
no Flamers, I have low self-esteem and Do not DO drugs.

Bye


	2. Ch 2 Flashes of Uncertainty

**Chapter 2**

 **Flashes of Uncertainty**

"What?!" was the only thing Galen could say after his unexpected visitor made her statement.

"As I Said…" Rias spoke as she got out of bed and moved to a pile of cloths that were placed on Galen's desk. Owner of said desk spun away from the scene of a nude girl in his apartment with a deep red blush coating his face.

Rias could only glance at the corner of her eye and lightly giggle of the reaction the Loner of her School. 'How cute.' The Red Head bomb-shell thought as she slipped on her Undergarments.

Rias twisted her head slightly to her classmate and said "Could you help me help me with my bra?" he indicated the black strap that were left unfasten.

Galen's mind was in a rut when he heard such a request from an undeniable beautiful woman. Desperate to find some way to divert himself from these 'uncomfortable feelings' that were swelling up inside him. The answer came to him as he recalled what his guest said to him a few minutes ago.

"Wait…" Galen called to Rias with his back still turned "You said you were part of a devil family?"

Rias only playfully rolled her eyes as her newest servant showed defiant through his shyness. "Yes. I'm part of the Gremory Family, and as of last night, so are you." She explained, but deliberate left a cliffhanger in her statement to keep her newest servant interested.

Galen's mind was running a mile a minute as he tried to decide what his next question should be. The said questions ranged from this girl being a devil, what did she mean by Devil Family, Why was she sleeping in his apartment, naked?

'I just had to think about that!' Galen shouted at himself as his blush deepened. "Why are you here Naked?" Galen blurted out. 'Crap!' he shouted to himself again after realizing what he said, grasping his skull in frustration.

Rias giggled as she read into her newest servant's reaction. "You took a pretty bad hit last night, so I slept beside you so my magic could heal you."

"Last night?" Galen asked, breaking out of his shyness to process that sentence. Then in an instant Galen remembered that Girl with jet-black wings, stabbing him in the gut with that spear of her.

"It took a little out of me…" Rias called out, getting Galen's attention. "But you should be all fixed up." She then said with a mischievous grin on her face "You still haven't helped me with my bra yet."

Galen rushed to his feet as he yelped "Sorry!" walking over to the Red-headed beauty with intimidation almost overwhelming him, he managed to grab on to the two straps of the black bra and clipped them together, then naturally scoot away out of fear of doing something perverted and offending his guest.

Rias smiled and finished dressing herself. "If you don't hurry up and get dressed yourself, we'll be late for school."

Galen could only watch as his fully dressed guest left the room closing the door behind her. Letting out a frustrated sigh, the loner began to dress himself with his school uniform and walked out his bedroom to see his 'guest' nosing around the kitchen cabinets, more than likely looking for breakfast.

Galen, regaining his composure after banishing his embarrassment from his earlier encounter, spoke up "The cereal in the top cupboard if that's what you're looking for." He walked over to the fridge to grab the milk.

Rias, following her servant's directions, found the cereal in the cupboard, but noticed how light the box felt. Open the box, she saw the container had only about enough to serve one person. The red-head turned to Galen with a look on her face.

Galen, reading the girl's face, answered "You can have it." He moved to another cabinet to grab a bowl for his guest. After pulling the bowl out from the cabinet, Rias shouted "I can't do that!"

Galen waved his hand to calm her down "Don't worry about it. I was going to go grocery shopping after school anyway." He explained hoping that would ease the tension.

Rias shook her head and said "How about this, we'll share. After all, there's enough for the both of us." She shook the box the emphasis her point.

The loner, not wishing to escalate the disagreement further, submitted and grabbed a second bowl and brought the bowls and milk the table. Sitting down, Rias pour the contents of cereal into both bowls and Galen did the same with the milk. Grabbing the spoons, both occupants ate the light breakfast without another word.

Galen tried his best to keep his composers, but the presence of his guest threw him off his game. Not because his unexpected guest was a girl and slept naked next to him all night, though that did provoke a blush, but the sensation he had practically smelled off the woman.

Rias noticed the blush and asked "Something on your mind?

Galen snapped out of his current thoughts and directed his questions to her "What happen last night?"

"You were attacked by a Fallen Angel disguising herself as one of the students from our School." Rias explained. "She manage to get a couple shots before I arrived to help you."

"How did you know…?" Galen asked, but his guest cut him off by saying "I'll explain everything to you after school." Rias then stood up from the table, picking up her empty bowl and headed towards the sink. "I'm sorry for cutting things short, but it's almost time for School."

Galen looked over at the clock and realized his guest was telling the truth. Hopping out of his seat and shuffling into his room, the shave head child collected his thing and met his upper classman at the front door.

The pair walked out of the two stories apartment complex and walked a short distance to the Academy. When they reached the school and all the arriving students saw the duo, words started flying that Galen desperately tried his best to ignore.

"Why is Rias Gremory Walking with Galen Marek?" The boy caught out of the corner of his ear, one of the many girls in the school yard talking. "Is Galen Blushing?" Another voice rang out "Oh he looks so adorable." "They look so adorable"

The Attention was starting to make Galen feel rather bashful, but he did his best to remain composed and stoic throughout the Chatter, with only mild success.

Rias turned around and saw her companion trying to cope with all the hawks watching him. Just too cute to see a proclaimed Loner of the School reveal himself to just intensely Shy.

"I'll meet you after school, okay?" Rias informer her new friend.

Galen nodded, knowing he didn't have enough time for this girl to answer any of his questions, and he possessed a lot of questions.

So both students departed from each other's company, but as soon as Galen took five feet from his previous location, He was swarmed by a pack of girls all starry-eyed and mouths open. The Boy was bombarded but a series of questions that were incoherent at best due to the questions being fired at once.

Galen managed to wrestle himself away from the crowd and took off towards his first period classroom. Catching his breath, Galen proceeded to his desk to try and think about everything that just happened. However, as soon as the boy closed his eyes to ponder, something slammed against his desk that shook him back to reality and in front of him stood the Perverted Trio with an angry expression dressing their face.

"Hey Pretty boy!" The brown haired boy called out "How about filling us in on a thing or two." He spoke with a tone that seemed desperate to stay even.

"What?" Galen spoke, still aggravated about this morning run in with the female population.

"Why were you walking with Rias this Morning and why did she look happier than Normal?!" Another boy with a shaved head asked with an equal amount of Rage contained in him as his two companions.

Galen, not wishing to expose anything until he got the whole story himself, decide to lie and said "We met up on our way to school, nothing more."

The three boys were noted satisfied with the answer and pressed on "But why did she look happier than normal when you were around her?!" The brown haired child once again asked.

"I don't know alright?!" Galen shouted at the trio jumping from his seat to stand eye level with the three boys.

Before anymore words were thrown, the classroom teacher showed up and spotted the four boy and called out "Mr. Hyoudou, Mr. Motohama, Mr. Matsuda, Class is about to start so I suggest you get to your appropriate classrooms immediately."

"Yes Sir." All three boys obeyed the order and returned to their classroom without complaint, but vowing to finish this investigation after school.

Galen sat back down, finally feeling his temper flaring up, he took deep breaths to calm himself.

Classes ended relatively quickly for the shaved head student, mainly due to his excitement meeting Rias and getting a proper explanation from the School Beauty.

Getting up from his desk, he heard a voice call out in the room "Mr. Marek!" The said boy turned to see Kiba Yuuto at the door way waving to him. "Rias sent to pick you up."

Galen nodded and His Blond guide began to walk down the hallway.

Both boys traveled to the across the campus ground to the Old school house that was hidden behind a light patch of trees.

Once inside, Galen took note how the presence within the structure seemed to have the same properties that he sensed from the Crimson hair school's Idol.

"Here we are. Welcome to the Occult Research Club" Kiba introduced the newcomer to the room that was furnished with two well-kept couches, a fine desk, and lit with dozens of Candles, for the curtains were closed.

Galen then took notice of a younger teenage girl sitting on the couch, with a cat pin in her silver hair, a middle-school uniform, and a small saucer of chocolate in her hand that she was casually munching.

Kiba motioned his hand towards the middle schooler and said "This is Koneko Tenjou, the youngest member of our club."

Koneko finally tore herself away from the candy to notice the two newcomers, and nodded in acknowledgment.

"Hello…" Galen responded back "I'm Galen Marek." He held out his hand to greet the junior student, only for Koneko to retract her sweets away and give out a glare in return.

Galen was little shocked at this, but managed to say "I'm not going to take your candy."

"Oh don't mind her…" A new voice rang out, and Galen turned to see someone standing by the doorway that he recognized as Akeno Himejima. "She just a little shy with new people." The school Beauty explained. "Oh, where are my Manners…" the School idol gave a slight bow and said "I'm Akeno Himejima, Vice-president of the Occult Research Club."

Galen returned the gesture with a similar introduction "I'm Galen Marek of Class 3-C" he spoke with a bow, trying to keep himself from focusing on his upperclassmen's chest.

Akeno took note and simply giggled.

The Newcomer retracted himself from the position and glanced around the room when he heard the sound of running water. Focusing where the noise was originating from, he then noticed behind a white sheet a silhouette of a women.

"Akeno, could you grab me a Towel?" The woman behind the curtain, Galen recognized as Rias Gremory.

"Right away." Akeno obliged to the order and not only brought a towel, but a school uniform and undergarments as well. The black haired beauty placed the cloths behind the curtain and backed away to give her mistress some privacy.

While Rias dried off, she decided to greet the newcomer "Thanks for showing up on such short notice. Sorry I can't greet you properly, but I didn't get a chance to shower this morning."

"That's alright." Galen said, assuring his host he wasn't bothered by the request while turning away from the silhouette. When the shaved head teen heard the curtain rustle, he turned to Rias, fully dressed and drying off her long crimson hair with her towel.

"Thanks for waiting for me." Rias spoke to the clubhouse full of Students. "And let me be the first to welcome you to the Occult Research Club Galen Marek."

Galen was little taken back by the greeting, but regained his composer to say "Uh, Thank you?"

Rias continued "However, The Club is just a front to cover up our activity." Seeing the confused look on the newest member of her circle she elaborated "You see I'm not the only Devil in the School." The Crimson Hair beauty emphasis her statement by unleashing her Jet-black at wings from her back. The remaining three occupants follow her example and revealed their own set of wings.

Galen step backwards in surprise by the display then looked behind him as he felt a strange sensation and turned his head to see his own set of wings appearing on his back.

"You're in the presence of other devils." Rias begun to explain the reaction "It's only natural your own Dark Side would shine."

"Dark Side…?" Galen questioned, but as soon as the word were registered a painful head ach began to erupt, making knell down on his knees, while grasp his head to try and sooth the pain.

' _You were weak when I found you. But now, your Hatred has become you strength. At last the Dark Side is your Ally."_ A voice called out in Galen's mind as his head throbbed in pain.

Everyone in the Clubhouse huddled around the newest member of the household in concern with Rias actually knelling down.

"Are you alright?!" She asked with a mild panic dressing her voice.

Galen managed to push through his pain to answer his host "Yeah, I'm fine…" though the look on everyone's face told him they weren't convinced.

Galen managed to life himself onto his feet, but Rias grabbed onto his arms and guided him to the sofa.

"Thank you." Galen muttered out as he kept massaging his head. He looked up to see everyone looking down at his, ready to help anyway they could.

Galen, tired of the pity, then said "I'm fine, it just a headache."

"You get those thing a lot?" Akeno asked, still on call and waiting to help.

Galen waved his spar hand and said "It's nothing." Hoping everyone would drop the subject. Looking up and seeing the concern painting their face told him that wasn't going to happen.

"You we're saying something about devils." Galen spoke up, hoping to change the subject.

Rias decided to pick where she left off, but still keeping this incident on file.

"As I was saying…" The crimson haired student continued "You recall the girl who was trying to kill you last night?" When she received a nod from her fellow classmate, she continued. "She what you call a Fallen Angel, a former Servant of God who fell after giving in to their wicked desire. Though corrupt, they still seek to continue their service by kill devils like us. Plus, with the Pure Angels still serving God, we're in a Three-way Standoff between the Factions."

Rias paused for a minute to allow her guest to take in all this information. "Though the Great War ended century ago, Devil kind is still trying to reclaim the numbers we originally had. One of our most popular techniques is the Evil piece system."

Already sensing the confusion in newest Devil, she pulled out what looked like a miniature castle piece from her pocket and held it towards Galen.

"Pieces like this can revive anyone a devil pleases as long as the said person is compatible and willing." She elaborated "When you were dying, and unconsciously used the Flyer you had to call out to me, I worked my magic and here you are, reincarnated as my newest servant, and member of the house of Gremory."

Galen looked confused as he asked "Flyer…?"

Rias dug into her pocket a pulled out a sheet of Paper that the shaved headed teen recognized as the exact same flyer he got from the girl yesterday.

"While I couldn't intervene until she made her move, I could keep an Eye on you if worst came to worst." Rias explained. "When you were dying and wished you weren't, you activated this pact sealed in this flyer that allowed me to teleport to your Location and save you."

Galen nodded in acknowledging he understood everything he was told. However, a serious Question that had eluded the conversation came to mind.

"That Fallen Angel mentioned something about a… Sacred Gear I think she said." Galen spoke up.

"Sacred Gears are ancient device that embedded themselves in the very Beings of any living thing that possess no supernatural influences like devil or angel." Rias began to explain. "The power these devices have can range from simple power ups to dimension warping weapons."

Galen's eye widened at that. The very thought of having power like that at your fingertips sent a chill up his spine.

Rias continued "The Fallen Angel probable sensed the Sacred Gear inside you and saw you as a threat, thus why she tried to kill you." Sitting herself down on the edge of her desk, the crimson haired devil continued.

"What kind of Sacred Gear do I have?" Galen asked the group.

"Let's find out." Rias suggested hopping off her desk and standing before her newest servant. "These thing react differently for each person, so I don't have a lot of ideas on how to summon your sacred gear." Sitting down on the sofa across from him, she continued to speak "The best way to draw out your sacred gear is to close your eyes and concentrate on your body."

Galen cocked his head in confusion at the instruction.

The crimson haired devil sensing this, explained "Try shutting your eyes…" she paused waiting for her latest servant to follow her instructions, which the boy did.

Galen relaxed himself and shut his eyes while laying his hands on his lap.

"Good, now raises your right hand…"Rias continued and watch Galen raise said hand.

While everyone watch in anticipation in what kind of sacred Gear their latest comrade had, Their king said "Okay, now if you feel anything strange, use your will power to bring forth that power, and it will respond in kind."

Galen, with little else to go on, began to focus his mind on his right hand, but he didn't feel anything abnormal from the appendage.

Sensing this frustration, Rias spoke up "Just take your time. If you're not getting anything, try moving on to another piece of your body."

Deciding to give it a whirl, the boy laid down his arm and shifted his concentration to his other arm. The very second he did so, not even his wildest imagination could describe what happened.

Galen found himself surrounded in complete darkness, but he felt an overwhelming presence flooded his being.

 **"So you have managed to come before me."** A voice boomed in the Darkness that suddenly ignited with fire spreading farther that Galen could see.

Flailing himself around in a state of panic, Galen caught sight of a gigantic lizard like creature, with horns and…

 **"Tread carefully young one…"** The creature spoke with annoyance lacing its voice "I would normally be insulted being compared to a lizard." Spreading it wings in emphasis to it words.

Galen's voice was lost to him as he continued to stare in awe of the crimson beast before him.

 **"I am impressed that you managed to communicate with me on your first try, considering the circumstances."** The crimson beast spoke.

"Circumstance?" Galen spoke put loud in questioning the beast.

 **"Nothing important boy."** The beast responded to the question. **"However, I believe we haven't been greeting properly."**

Galen managed to snap out of his bewilderment at the sudden request. Composing himself, The boy spoke "I'm Galen Marek, uh sir."

Before the Crimson creature responded, the entire space both occupants stood in was shaking.

"What's going on?!" Galen spoke in a mild panic as he suddenly felt himself close his eyes.

(Meanwhile)

Rias and her peerage all sat or stood patiently waiting from their latest member of their family to do something. After Galen shut his eyes, a small pulse blew off of the boy like a gentle breeze. After a mere minute, the shaved head devil seemed to be lost in a meditative trace.

That when everything happened.

At first, everyone was oblivious to the pens that seemed to lightly rattle on the desk, but everyone's attention finally shifted when they noticed the lights seemed to flicker and they glanced at the candles. To their amazement, the candles were actually floating from their pedestals. Everyone then saw the pencils and pens, along with a couple of paper weights joining the candles in the air.

While all the objects were floating in the air harmlessly, they were cautious around the candles hovering. They managed to work pass their fear and amazement long enough to grab the candles before they drifted into the curtains.

Akeno managed reach out and grab two of the candles, but one of the rogue light stick suddenly flew in front of her. Startled, the black hair Vice-principle jump back, forgetting that coffee table behind her. Smacking the back of her legs, Akeno fell backwards.

"Aaahhhhh!" Akeno yelped in surprise as she fell. As the girl fell, Akeno twirling around and reaching out on instinct, grabbing the corner of Galen's blazer, dragging the boy down with her.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Galen shouted out as he snapped out of his trance and fell on top of his upper classmen.

Everyone heard the scream and then a thud, spun around to see Galen Marek laying on top of Akeno in a provocative position.

Galen, after getting violent shook out of his trance, was still a little dizzy and begun trying to regain his bearings with his hands. His left hand managed to grab ahold of something soft and began to grasp it harder a loud moan reached Galen's ears. Finally regaining his vision, the boy looked up to see his face was inches away from Akeno blushing red Face. Nervously looking down, he saw his left hand was grasping the girl's ample chest.

Looking back up, he could stare at Akeno, his mind flooding with thought ranging from what was he suppose too do, to what was going to be her reaction.

Akeno, who was no less shocked by the circumstance, managed to recover first and looked away embarrassed "Please…" she spoke with a soft tone "It's my First Time…"

The Boy face only "AAAAHHHH!" Galen cried out in embarrassment as he pushed himself off of his upperclassmen and scooted away from her. "I'm so Sorry." Galan apologized, trying to suppress any animosity that might arise from his actions.

Akeno regained her composer and managed to stand up to see her fellow servant still on the ground. Lightly brushing herself off, she said "Don't worry about it." She went up to Galen and held out her hand "It was an accident after all."

Galen still felt a little uneasy about everything, but he took the hand and was helped up off the ground. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Akeno returned the gesture before leaning into Galen's and whispering in his ear "But next time you want to do something inappropriate, ask first…" before lightly blowing into his ear, causing the boy to yelp in surprise and backing away, instinctively coving his ear.

"Akeno, enough teasing." Rias telling her servant off.

Akeno gave a lite pout while whining "But I couldn't help it."

Galen then noticed at the candles and other objects on the floor. Looking up at the occupants of the old school house, he noticed each of them held a candle as well.

"What happened?" the newly reincarnated devil asked everyone.

"That what we want to know." Rias spoke up. "One minute you looked like you were a sleep, then the next everything was floating." She continued to stare down her newest servant, all, but demanding an explanation of some kind.

Galen stood up and said "I don't know." Shaking his head he corrected himself "I mean One second I was trying to concentrate, then I end up in this empty space with this creature and…"

"Ok, breathe Galen, Breathe." Rias, realizing she got her servant unnecessarily excited, placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and begun to lightly rub it to sooth her servant.

Galen relaxed a little at the command. Looking back up at his king, who said "What happened exactly?"

The Shaved head boy looked back down trying to remember what exactly happened. "I saw this gigantic creature."

Everyone cocked their eyes at that, finally they were getting somewhere.

"What did this creature look like?" Rias asked.

"Well…" Galen closed his eyes trying to imagine the monster "It had red Scales, horns, wings…" He paused trying to think of any other details that might help.

On the other hand, Rias, having heard the gist of the details, had already theorized that Galen had a Dragon type sacred gear. However, what it was and what it can do was still in the wind.

"Why not try summoning you sacred gear again." Rias requested.

Galen calmed himself down before saying "Okay." Closing his eyes once more, he tried to force the same feeling to draw out the power. His focus was broken when he felt the entire room begin to shake and snapped himself out of his task with a frustrated groan.

"Sorry." The newly reincarnated devil apologized for the trouble he was causing.

Rias offered a gentle smile as she said "Don't worry about it, sacred Gears can be difficult at the best of times after all." Her words comforted his servant "We can try again tomorrow, but for now…" Snapping her fingers, a red circle with various symbols appeared on the tale in the center of the two sofa.

Once the flash of red light died down, Galen noticed a stack of flyers identical to the once her received yesterday.

"Now let me explain what you'll do for me Now that you're my servant…" Rias began to speak while motioning her hands towards the stack of flyers "Devil gain their strength and wealth buy loaning ourselves out to Humans who would meet our price, these services range from house calls to some more extravagant jobs." Picking up a single flyer from the stack, she handed it to Galen and continued "When a potential customer holds one of these flyers, it activates a summoning spell that will transport a devil to the customer."

Galen tensed at these words, preparing for some sort of task like that.

Sensing this, Rias handed over a bag along with a few stake of flyers while explaining For New reincarnated devils like yourself, we assigned them menially task like handing out these flyers to help them break into their new life, before having them take on greater task like request."

Galen nodded in understanding the explanation before taking the bag and the stacks of flyers. After slinging the bag over his shoulder, He turned to his new master and said "Is there any place specifically these flyers need to go to?"

Rias nodded before digging into her desk and pulling out a red and purple compass shaped object. "This will show you all the hotspot around town and a few potential location to drop off the flyers." After giving the compass to her newest servant she said "When you've delivered all the flyers, you can go home and we'll meet back here tomorrow."

"Gotcha." Galen accepted the task without complaint and walked out the door with the bag slung over his shoulder.

"Also…" Rias called out gaining her servant's attention. "There's a bike you can barrow on the side of the clubhouse. Just return it tomorrow in one Piece, Okay."

"Thank you." Galen acknowledged his appreciation before turning away from the group and continuing.

Once leaving the Room, Rias turned to her remaining servants. "So, what do you think?" She asked for their opinion on their latest Comrade.

Koneko simply shrugged her shoulder.

Kiba also shrugged his shoulder while saying "I'm Afraid I have to reserve my Judgement, given what I've seen."

Turning to Her Queen, who held A sly grin on her face, Akeno spoke "I think he just plain adorable, and there's just something about him that intrigues me."

Rias went cocked eyed at that statement in confusion, until she figured Akeno was referring to the little incident with the flying objects.

"That's true." Rias agreed with her queen's statement. "I'll have to ask my Brother if there are Any Sacred Gears matching that description. Other than that, let's all try and make him feel welcomed, Okay." She added with a gentle smile towards her servants.

"Yes Buchou." Everyone shouted at once.

(Residental District)

Galen had just finished putting the last of the flyers in an apartment mail boxes, and quickly glanced on his watch to see the time was around Ten PM.

'I better head home.' Galen thought to himself, thinking he had enough excitement for one day. Hopping on the Bike that Rias loaned him and started to ride back to his own apartment for the night.

Suddenly, a stunning jolt in the back of Galen's head made the boy stop dead in his tracks.

"It seems you are still alive." A voice boomed out making the newly incarnated devil to turn to see a woman with long blue hair, piercing yellow eyes, and only dressed in a dark jacket, with a pair of jet lack wing popping out of her back. Galen instantly recognized this girl as one of the Fallen angel like the one that attacked him the yesterday.

"Strange, I was sure Raynare said she finished you off." The woman spoke before holding her hand, forming a light spear in her hand and throwing the weapon.

Galen jumped to his side to avoid the attack.

The Fallen Angel then noticed a small red circle with symbol decorated on the inside and recognized the seal.

"That Seal…!" The fallen Angel spoke in surprise "So you're a devil that belongs to the Gremory Family as well."

The newly reincarnated devil regained his bearing in time to see his foe form another light spear in her hand.

"If that's the case…" The Fallen angel spoke up before hold the spear over her head, preparing to throw it "Then I, Kalawarnerr, will remedy Raynare's failure, and end you Devil Scum!"

Galen jumped out of the way to avoid getting pierced by another light spear. The shaved head devil regained his earing in time to see his self-proclaimed enemy forming another light spear and throwing it even faster than before.

Out of reflects, Galen held his hand before the luminousness weapon, and he felt a strange, but familiar pulse radiating through his form.

A feeling he felt earlier that day.

Suddenly, the light spear ricocheted away from Galen and returned to Kalawarnerr, who despite being momentary shocked, dodge the attack and took to the sky thanks to her wings.

The Fallen angel formed another spear in her hand, but instead of throwing it like before, she chose to dive bomb her target while lunging the weapon in front of her.

Galen raised his hand in front of him and sent the fallen angel flying away from him with something like a gust of wind. The blue haired fallen angel slammed against a cement wall and crashed on the ground, leaving her disoriented.

Galen looked shocked after he had realized what he had just done. Looking down at his hand, he thought 'Was that the Sacred Gear Rias was talking about?'

The newly reincarnated devil glanced up to see his assassin trying to raise herself to her feet and panic began to slowly overtake him. Suddenly an idea intruded into his head.

Galen glanced down at his left hand and remembered his master's previous words on how to summon Sacred Gears, The boy decided it was now or never. Closing his eyes and tuned out the rest of the world, Galen began focusing his entire conscious on his left arm and tried to drag out the power that was supposable resting within it.

Kalawarnerr took note of her enemy's distraction and reformed her weapon and threw it this time to avoid another nasty surprise.

The shaved head teen only ignored the incoming weapon as he continued to focus on bring out his potential trump card into play, and within a fraction of a second, he exploded.

A crimson aura flowed out of his body, dispelling the spear as soon as the aura of weapon made contact with one another.

"What?!" The fallen angel shouted in shock at the immense power that was growing within the devil.

The power that Galen felt earlier in the clubhouse, was nothing like the power he felt now. He felt everything around him, from the stone that made up the wall to the dirt beneath the concrete, he felt a vibrant pulse beating off everything around him.

Galen felt his own pulse beating within him, and it felt great, no it felt spectacular. Then the boy opened his eye, and on his left hand, he suddenly wore a red disk that covered the top half of his hand, with a green colored jewel in the center of it, all attached to a red Band that wrapped around his wrist.

Shifting his vision over a bit, only to be greeted by the sight of a dumbfounded Fallen Angel. Noticing her black wing, and how similar they were to the other Fallen Angel that killed him for no reason sparked his anger and the sacred gear responded to the rage, by pulsing even faster.

Acting on impulse, Kalawarrner produced two separate spear and threw then recklessly at her enemy.

Galen, seeing both spear coming at him what appeared to be slow motion in his vantage point, ran towards the spear with no fear, dodging the first spear by thrusting himself upward. Then, while practically hovering over the second spear, grabbed it with his left hand, in midair and then twirled himself to reshoot the spear in the opposite direction, towards it creator.

Kalawarrner, stunned by what the devil had done, did little to dodge her own attack and despite being harshly struck, she still maintained herself in midair.

Galen, now using his wings, flung himself into the Fallen Angel and kicked her right on her head, sending her crashing into the ground, but the devil quickly followed up by dive bombing her, punching her directly in The Fallen Angel's gut.

Landing on her torso caused Kalawarrner to cough up a decent amount of blood and even left a noticeable dent in her stomach. Galen flipped off the Fallen Angel and eyed her carefully to avoid any more surprise attack.

As he continued to watch his would be killer, the pain from holding onto the light spear started to shoot out into the rest his body. Although painful, the power that seemed to be flowing inside him didn't seemed to respond negatively, but his senses were acting up. He sensed pain and fear polluting the area between the two enemies.

A buzzing in Galen's head, caused the Devil to grasp his cranium. As the buzzing grew, so did these voices that rang out over the noise.

'Pain…' Being one of the few words that Galen could make out.

'Give In…' A different voice whispered.

'Kill…' Another voice joined in, adding intensity to the power he felt growing inside of him.

'Give In…!' A forth voice shouted the caused the feeling to became a searing pain that hurt worse than the light spear.

Galen knelt down in Agony, trying to fight through the pain.

Kalawarrner, after fighting off her own pain and seeing her Target in his own misery, smirked at the opportunity that presented it and threw herself forward Yelling "Your Mine!"

The Devil barely reacted to the assault, but he managed to jump over her blades and reached out to grab her by her wings, and then threw her over his shoulder, slamming her against the ground.

Pain once again rippled through The Fallen Angel, but she still managed to look up to see the devil lift his opened hand over his head and brought it down on to her chest.

Said Devil then felt his mind shutting down and his body going to autopilot, as he continued to press his hand against his would be Killer. Then power started to flow out of his hand in to the Fallen Angel in the form of Light Blue electricity, and sent the Fallen Angel in to excoriating agony.

Galen, thought out the screams and pain, continued to let the power flow out of his body into his would be killer, ignorant to the dreadful Idea he was about to kill the assassin.

Because both beings were preoccupied, they did not noticed the magic circles appearing behind them, with Ria's Gremory and her peerage walking out of the circle and witnessing the horrifying sight of their latest Comrade torturing a Fallen Angel.

"Galen!" Rias called out hoping to catch her servant's attention, only to be ignored by the Devil, who was still unleashing a torrent of power she never seen or felt before.

Turning to her Queen, she shouted "Akeno, try and restrain him." Who, in turn, nodded in acknowledgement. While her Queen crossed her arms and begun to focus, Rias turned to her remaining servants and said "Get ready for anything." Both Kiba and Koneko obey the order as well by drawing their sword and raising their fists representatively.

Akeno then opened her eyes and finished her spell by summoning a magic circle in front of her, that shot out light blue tendril that wrapped themselves around Galen's arms, legs and torso and forcible ripped him off.

Galan himself felt the restrain and naturally began fighting against them out of pure instant.

While Akeno continued to hold back the struggling devil, both Kiba and Koneko jumped between Galen and the Fallen Angel to be sure the enemy wouldn't reveal any nasty surprises.

While Galen continued to free himself, Rias carefully approached her enraged servant and shout "Galen…" she stopped herself when the devil turned to her in response and was shocked to see his once dark brown eyes were now a sickly yellow and practically howling with rage and frustrations.

Galen himself while ignoring the world around him, continued to struggle his binding. That when he began to instinctively gather up the energy inside of him and mentally condense it, and then released it in an explosion that radiant out of his body.

Rias, sensing this in the nick of time, swiftly threw up and shield in front of herself and Akeno, and behind both Kiba and Koneko. The blast, while powerful enough to crack the magic circles, shielded everyone from the blast.

Once the explosion died down, Rias dropped the shield and noticed her servant laying on the ground barely moving. Naturally, she cautiously moved towards Galen and gently turned him over on his back to see the boy calmer, if not horrible exhausted, and his eyes looking brown instead of the sickly yellow as she previously seen.

Galen himself had only managed to stay wake long enough to see his Red Head senior crouching over him and her other servant looking down on him with worry and fear in their eye, and quietly slipped into the Darkness.

(Later)

Galen began to feel something foreign on his back and slowly rolled himself awake to see he was back at the club house surrounded by the devils he had become acquainted with.

"What Happened?" The shaved teen asked the crowd, not remembered much about the attack before he blacked out.

Rias stepped forward and answered "You were attacked by a Fallen Angel. We barely managed to sense it until we felt a power surge flare up." She paused herself when she saw a confused look on Galen's face.

"Power Surge?" The teen asked, clearing not understanding what the red haired teen meant by that.

Rias nodded and continued "I'm assuming it had something to do with your Sacred Gear that you must have awakened during your Fight."

At those words, Galen recalled a red disk that was hoisted on his hand. "Now I remember…" The teen spoke, recollecting the event out loud "I suddenly felt stronger than before, but I…" He trailed off as he remembered the pain and fear that emitted off the Fallen Angel.

At that he then asked a questioned he almost dreaded asking. "What happened to the Fallen angel?"

Galen sensed the mood in the room becoming conflicted, which only left him more confused.

Rias was first to speak up "Do you remember what happened?" she asked, hoping to ease him into the news.

Galen looked down for a moment to try and recall the any details. "I remember, pinning her down and she was in pain but…" His eyes widened as he now realized why everyone was so uncomfortable at the moment.

He was sure that was the reason, but he still had to ask "Did I…" he couldn't utter the words, but Rias nodding confirmed what he knew.

Galen Marek had killed the Fallen Angel.

However, unbeknown to everyone in the Clubhouse, A Dark, lanky figure stood on the tree branches the hung right outside the window, quietly observing the group.

'Interesting.' The figure thought, his attention completely focused on the shaved headed teen. 'So that's what happen when a Force User is combined with A Dragon-Type Sacred Gear.'

A buzzing noise inside his head, stole the Figure's attention and he saw another teen figure, outfitted with a large, dark grey armor, walking out of a cave.

'Looks like I'm needed elsewhere.' The figure thought, slightly disappointed to be tore away from one show to observe another. 'We'll met soon, Starkiller.' The figure silently promised himself to the boy and disappointed like dust in the wind.

(The Next Day)

Galen had walked to School by himself, not feeling well after hearing about killing the Fallen Angel last night. While Rias and the other tried to comfort him with words like he was defending himself, or things like that, Galen still felt his stomach churn at the thought of what he had done.

A crash, along with a groan caught Galen's attention and turned to see a small figure dressed in a black robe with a white head dress over her head, kneeling face down on the side walk with her long skirt hiked up, showing her white panties to the world.

Galen's felt his face blush so red, he barely heard the girl mutter "Oh, I tripped again…"

Shaking his head to snapping out of the shy-lustful daze, Galen ran over to the girl and offered his hand while saying "Are you okay."

The girl managed to roll over on to her back, sat up to see Galen and his hand. "Thank you." She softly spoke after grasping the hand.

Suddenly, a strong breeze rushed over duo, causing the headdress to fly off the girl, revealing her long, flowing blonde hair, her soft pale face, and bright green eyes.

Galen could only stare captivated by the girls stunning appearance, not just because of the beauty, but also, cause of the traces of familiarity that it held.

* * *

Well, after almost an intense year of work, stress, and whatnot, here a special gift to you my Loyal Fans that I sincerely hope I didn't disappoint with the long wait.

Now the usually excuse for not getting done soon include getting a new truck, working overtime, to pay for said truck, and Being in a rut trying to write two stories at once, so neither feels neglected (I know, I'm Weird.) But, I thank everyone reading this for being patient and sticking with me.

And before anyone flames me for giving Galen the Boosted Gear and making him O.P., believe me, I've already drawn up some heavy draw back with him being augmented with such a powerful Sacred Gear. A small teaser was already placed within this chapter.

Also, I will be giving Galen a lightsaber in the future. But, how many lightsabers, and Color I wished to leave up to you, my fans. For any lightsaber Color ideas, I would recommend visiting Youtuber EvanNova95's video "Star Wars Lightsaber Colors and Meanings" for information. My personnel choice would be a two Lightsabers, with a green and red gem combination, but that's my personnel choice, but I want to hear what you all have to say and I'll keep a poll posted on each chapter.

Like Always Please Fav, and Review so I can get an Ego Boost and keep up the Good Work and of course get better where I need to.

Till, Next Time Bye!)


	3. Ch 3 Bless us All

**Chapter 3**

 **Bless us All**

Galen eyes remained ensnared by the appearance of the young woman still laying on the ground. Accidentally seeing up her skirt.

Shaking his head on that note, Galen reached out for the girl's hand and said "Are you okay?"

The girl, finally coming out of her daze reached for the hand and replied "Yes…"

After grasping the hand, Galen gently pulled the girl back onto her feet and then noticed her luggage hand been forcible opened by the fall and her cloths scattered on the ground.

Now seeing her possessions fluttering on the ground, the blonde girl began to franticly reach for her cloths before another breeze lashed out.

Galen, seeing the girl panic over her luggage, silently began to help the girl and begun to pick up some of the cloths further away from the pair.

After grabbing a shirt that was wrapped around a bush, Galan returned to the girl and said "Here."

"Oh, Thank You." She said with gratitude evident in her tone. Taking the shirt and throwing it into her huge leather suitcase.

"Do you need help with that Miss…" Galen trailed off after realizing he didn't ask the girl for her name.

After gazing at the young man for a moment, the girl replied "Oh, No thank, but I'm grateful for your kindness Mister…" the girl trailed off, apparently being caught in a similar predicament as the boy.

Deciding to break the ice, Galen spoke up first by saying "Excuse me, I'm Galen Marek."

"Oh!" the girl squeaked after being caught off guard by the sudden introduction. "My name is Asia, Asia Argento." She finished with the purest smile Galen had ever seen.

After the introduction, both teen began to walk and talk with each other, enjoying each other company.

"So what brings you all the way out here?" Galen asked the girl after noticing her complexing screamed out foreigner.

"Well…" Asia began to explain herself "I was actually assigned to this town's Church not too long ago."

Galen nodded while saying "Oh, so you're a nun." That explained the girl's wardrobe. However, as soon as he noticed a small gold cross necklace hanging around her neck, an ache started to throb at the back of his head, causing Galen to flinch, which Asia took notice of.

Tilting her head in confusion, she asked with concern evident "Are you Alright?"

Composing himself, Galen answered with an assuring smile "Yah, I'm okay."

The conversation was interrupted by a call of distressed, originating from a small child in a park that looked like he scrapped his knee.

Asia ran over to the boy and set her luggage down. While she placed her hands over the boy's Wounded Knee, she said "There, there, it's alright." A green glow began to shine from Asia's hand and enveloped the boy's knee, and soon the bright red scratches and marks were gone and the child looked at his knee in bewilderment.

Galen was stuck in the same boat as the child, given what he had just witnessed.

While contemplating what the new devil just witnessed, Asia just pat the child on the head saying "There, All Better?"

The Child merely smiled after realizing the pain from his fall was gone and looked up to the Blond Nun saying "Yes, Thank you so Much." The Child went so far as to give Asia a Hug to express his gratitude, which the Nun returned.

After watching the Child run off waving, Asia returned to her guide looking cheerful at the deed she had just committed.

"That was incredible!" Galen commented while smiling.

Nodding and Holding her hand close to her chest, Asia Smiled at the compliment and said "Thank you, but it was a gift from God."

When Galen noticed the Golden cross again, the pain in the back of his head began to throb again, but this time, he was better at concealing it from the girl.

After a few short minutes, the Church came into view. Galen felt the searing pain return again, but this time it was so bad that it made him flinch.

Deducing these pains as some sort of devil warning, Galen decided to discreetly, but regrettable leave the situation.

Checking his watch he saw it was almost time for school. Turning to the Nun Galen said "Sorry Asia, I gotta get to school now."

Asia heard this, and while she looked sadden by the departure, she understood "Alright…" She quickly grew a smile on her face as she said "I hope we Meet again Galen." She released one of her hands from her bag and waved to the boy.

Galen returned the gesture with his own wave, and thought 'I hope so to, Asia.'

(Kouh Academy)

"You are not to go near that Girl Again." A voice rang out in the empty stairway that was only heard by the speaker and the receiver, which was Rias Gremory and Galen Marek.

Galen naturally flinched at the tone the girl was using, but he still managed to speak up. "Why?"

Rias calmed herself down by leaning on the railing of the stairway, before explaining the situation "To Devils, going near holy areas like the church can be hazardous. Not only can the presence harm us, but exorcist that reside there could destroy you beyond repair..."

Shaping her eyes into a sharp glare, she continued her lecture "And by destroyed beyond repair, it means you'll die and never comeback."

Galen took a moment to absorb these facts, but before he could respond, His crimson haired master continued "Not only that, but given the fact you also killed that Fallen Angel a couple days ago…" That made Galen subconsciously flinch "I won't be surprised if that girl was disguised as a Fallen Angel like Yuma was."

At this, Galen spoke up "I don't think that's true!" he snapped.

Rias, who still maintained her composer despite being caught off guard by the comeback, responded "And how would you know?" she spoke daring her servant to challenge her logic.

Galen was silent for a minute, trying to collect himself from his impulsive argument. The newly reincarnated devil then said "When I was with her…" Galen trailed off trying to remember the Blond Nun's presence. "I didn't feel any malice or anything like that…"

"Just because you don't sense it doesn't mean she can't turn on you." Rias interrupted with a counter.

Seeing her servant looking conflicted by the conversation, she decided to end it with a warning. "Galen, regardless of the girl, or her alliance, I want you to avoid her at all cost." Standing up and facing her servant, she continued "You have to keep your distance from people like her, regardless if she act nice or not, because the bottom line is, if she doesn't kill you, her superior's will." She said with a grim undertone.

Galen wanted to respond, but a part of him could see the message was trying to convey to him. "I understand." He responded in a low tone with his head slightly hanging.

Rias nodded and turned away, but before disappearing down the stairs, she spoke up "I'll need to meet you at the club house after school. There somethings I'll need to discuss with you." Her tone implied it was nothing short of an order as she disappeared down the stairs and into a hallway.

Galen dreaded the tone Rias used when compared to the comforting tone she used yesterday.

Suddenly, the sharp, throbbing pain ran through his skull, and Galen responded by grasping his head as voice rang out.

" _You're still loyal to Vader!" a woman's voice cried out in anger "After he branding me a Traitor, and tried to kill you, you still act like…"_

" _His Slave…" Galen recognized his voice, spoken like he was broken._

After that, the pain went away, and the new devil dropped to his knee, cradling his head.

Before Galen could try and ponder his latest episode, the chimes of the School bell rang out in the stair way, signaling the beginning of first period Classes. Deciding to ponder the event after Class, Galen scurried away from the scene into his assigned classroom.

Although Galen managed to keep his attention to his current math teacher, he found himself drifting off into the memory surge he experienced. Once he fully digested the memory, he found himself depressed. While he couldn't make heads or tails of what the other flashbacks were saying, his latest insight seemed to tell more then what was shown.

"Mr. Marek…" A voice called out, that caught the boy's attention. Swinging his head up to see his teacher looking directly at him with a suspicious glare in his eye. "Could you please answer the problem I just put on the board?"

Galen only had to glance at the problem at the board before nodding and rose up from his seat to stand in front of the board. The shaved head student managed to write down the answer, along with a reasonable formula to explain said answer. In the end, the teacher was satisfied with answer, and said "Very good Mr. Marek, but I hope you'll save the daydreaming after class."

Galen nodded before saying "Yes Sir." And walked back to his desk, deciding to restrain himself from pondering until school was finished.

Thankfully, Galen managed to focus on the task at hand until the school bell rang. The Shaved headed teen collected all of his notes and book to be packed up in his hand bag and rushed out to meet his master at the clubhouse.

However, after arriving at the clubhouse's main room, The New Devil saw that no one was inside the room.

Deciding to take advantage of the unoccupied space, Galen set his bag down beside the couch and placed himself on the said furniture with his head resting on the top of the couch.

Once relaxed, Galen began to recall the latest in the series of episode, which is what he called them since they lacked any visual to be called visions, he experienced earlier and tried to piece it together with his other episodes.

While in his trance, the new devil failed to notice the door opening slowly.

Peeking her head through the door, Akeno noticed her master's newest servant sitting quietly on the sofa. Upon entering the room and shutting the door, Rias' Queen noticed that her junior seemed to be in a daze, seeing as he had yet to acknowledge her presence.

While her mischievous side was practically crying to do a repeat of her earlier up close and personal encounter, she decided to restrain herself to something a bit tamer.

While slowly walking up to the distracted devil, Akeno bent over so her head was next to his own with a mere inch separating the two. Puckering her lips together, the black haired vice-president spoke in a low whisper "Are you alright, My cute little junior?" she added to her stunt by lightly blowing into the ear she was speaking into.

The result was just as expected as Galen released a gasping sound as he jumped off one side of the sofa to the other side.

After realizing who just snuck up on him, the startled boy lightly shouted "Akeno!" after taking a second to calm himself down, Galen managed to say "Don't sneak up on me like that." Trying his best to glare at his upperclassmen as said devil was half heartily holding in an adorable laugh.

"I'm sorry." Akeno replied between her to giggles "But you were in such a daze, I thought it was the perfect time to pay you back for yesterday."

Galen cocked as his in confusion as he said "Yesterday?" But then his face turned bright red as he remembered accidentally groping the girl before him.

Before Galen could reply, Akeno spoke up "And you don't need to worry about Rias being mad at you."

Galen once again looked confused before realizing what the girl meant. "So you heard…?" It was more of a statement, then a question.

Akeno nodded while still maintaining her pleasant demeanor. "She just worried about, like the rest of us."

"Worried about me?" For some reason, this confused Galen more than anything. After all, Rias seemed upset.

Akeno Nodded and continued "Of course silly, you've already been through more in the past couple of day, then most Newbie go through in months. She just trying to make sure you're not getting overwhelmed and slowly prepare you for what's coming."

The double door to the clubhouse creaked open and both occupants turned to the person they were just talking about enter the room.

Rias looked into the room and was surprised to see her Revan haired queen still at school. "Akeno…?" Rias closed the doors behind her as she continued talking "I thought you had gone home already."

Akeno, while twisting her cheerful expression to a serious one, spoke up and explained "I just received a message from our superiors that a stray devil had been spotted within our territory."

(An abandon building on the outskirts of town)

"What's a stray Devil?" Galen asked the group as they teleported in front of a decaying structure on the edge of town.

"Stray devils…" Kiba, speaking up to the newest member of the team, who Galen noted had a stealth sword attached to his hip "Are servants who have deliberately lost control of themselves and flee, or even kill their master's."

After a moment of pause, Akeno took over the tutorial "Ideally when this happens, Devils like our selves try to dispose of these rogues before they start causing problems."

"Which isn't the case now." Rias spoke up as the group approached the entrance to the building.

Regrettable, everyone took a single breath of the air and they could already smell the stench of rotting corpses. They powered through this and entered the building with their guard up for any surprises the stray might have in store for the Occult research Club.

While the senior members held themselves together, Galen was visible disturbed by the atmosphere of the area. While Rias and her servant simple chalked it up to green-horn experience, the new devil was actually feeling the pain and horror that still lingered in the air.

"Galen…" Rias called out, hoping to snap the newbie out of his trance "What do you know of Chess?"

Galen tilted his head at the question, which told Rias he didn't have a clue.

Rias took a deep breath before speaking up "Chess is a game consisting of several different piece, the King, the Queen, the Bishops, the Knights, the Rooks, and the Pawns. The object of the game is to take the enemy's king using the pieces that I've mentioned."

Pausing for a moment to allow Galen to absorb this information before continuing "The Evil piece system that I used to revive you is based off this game's property, and as such, I represent the King piece, holding the authority over all my other pieces."

Suddenly, the atmosphere tensed up, which was followed by the youngest member of the group announcing "It's here."

True to Koneko word, the O.R.C. Heard heavy breathing which followed up with "That Smell…" a woman voice that was dressed deeply with seductive malice.

The Group looked up to see the upper half of a naked, reddish-brown haired woman, to Galen's discomfort and everyone else's disgust, looking down on the new arrivals with a gleeful leer, but she was mostly focused on the red-head leader of the group.

"Viser, you wretched fiend…" Rias called out to the woman, now identified as Viser. "You have abandoned you Master in pursuit of your own impulsive desire…"

"Oh just Shut up you little Slut…" Viser interrupted the younger girl. "You're just jealous that your never be as powerful and beautiful as me!" she moaned out as the Stray Devil emphasized her statement by grabbing and fondling her breast. This may have distracted Galen, but not enough to miss, Viser's lower body appear out of the shadow and revealing that from her hips down, her legs looked like gigantic arms, with razor sharp claws, that were attached to some sort of abdominal like appendage, with the end of the spine curling outward like a tail.

Galen looked horrified by the appearance of the woman while the others held their ground against the deranged stray with Rias leading the charge.

"Last warning Viser…" Rias shouted "Return to you Master's side and face the consequences, or…" The crimson haired devil flung her arm to the side and spoke up "Or face the Wrath of the House of Gremory!"

Viser didn't respond to the Heir of Gremory's request, but simply continued to fondle her breast until dark-red magic circles appeared right over her nipples, after which fired off some sort of liquid.

Everyone instinctively dodged the greenish droplets, which hit the wall behind them, dissolving the structure.

Rias and her group were unfazed by the attack, so the crimson haired girl shouted "Kiba!"

"Right!" the Blond haired boy responded by stepping forward and then vanishing from everyone's sight.

Galen's eyes widened as he quickly glanced around to find his companion "He disappeared?!"

"No, he just moving too fast for you to see right now." Rias answered.

Before Galen could respond he saw Kiba reappearing in front of Viser and returning his sword to its stealth. Once the hilt and the sword clapped against one another, Viser's arm fell off with the stray howling in pain.

"In this Game, Kiba Yuuto represents my knight." Rias spoke up to Galen, who only continued to stared, bewildered by the show. "As such, he inherited blinding speed from the evil piece."

The Stray devil then lunge her lower body at her stationary foe, which morphed into a gigantic mouth.

However, Kiba moved at the last minute, causing the stray to missing and bite into the floor, ripping out a big chuck of the ground.

Once the stray used its arms like legs to stand straight back up, Koneko stepped towards the deformed devil, unconcerned as Viser sneered at the small girl. Then Viser once again lunged at the silver haired child with its abdominal Mouth and successfully caught her victim.

Galen gasped in horror and was prepared to leap into the fray when Rias spoke up "Don't worry, it'll take more than that to put her down."

No sooner did she say that, the make-shift jaws of the stray were forcible opening up to reveal Koneko holding the sides of the jaws with both hands, and while her school uniform looked torn here and there, she was still looked fine.

"Koneko on the other hand is empowered by the Rook piece." Rias continued to explain. "As such, she gains enhanced strength and durability."

"Gross…" the saliva covered girl muttered before hopping out of the Stray devil's second mouth, landed on the ground, only to jump back at the stray and deliver a powerful kick to the normal part of the stray's otherwise, abnormal figure. This blow caused the devil to stumble backward from the blow and slammed into the wall.

Seeing the stray on her last leg, Rias spoke up to her last active servant "Akeno, Finish it off." She ordered to the Raven haired beauty's delight.

Although Akeno walked forward calmly, with a smile planted on her face, but Galen felt something was off as his senior spoke "Right Away Madam." Although the tone seemed normal for her, but Galen couldn't help but feel a rising emotion that sent shivers up the newbie's spine.

Just as Viser was lifting herself off the ground, The Vice president of O.R.C. raised her hands up and a bright yellow volts of electricity danced between her palms.

Out of the Corner of his Eyes, Galen spotted something twitching and spun around to see Viser's severed arm flying through the air, aiming itself at his crimson haired senior.

Galen reacted instantly by jumping in front of Rias, activating his sacred Gear, and punching the appendage. The resulting contact caused the arm not only to fly away from the pair, but also break apart into several pieces.

Rias, although was taken back by the surprising event, managed to say "Thank you Galen…" she trailed off as she seemed to be trying to absorb how her new made servant managed such a feat.

"It's nothing." Galen spoke up despite his focus being on his red gauntlet.

Rias, deciding to file Galen's behavior away for later, stood back up and refocused her attention on the battlefield in front of her. "Akeno, don't hold back on that thing." Rias ordered

The black haired girl didn't even respond to the command, if you don't count giggling, and unleashed a volley of lighting down on the stray, who began to howl in pain and angst. However, these cries seemed to spur the Vice president on even more as even more lighting danced off her fingers as she said "My oh My, you definably sound better when you're screaming like that!"

Before Galen could become too enchanted with Akeno's work, Rias spoke up to explain her Vice president's abilities. "Akeno represents my Queen, and as such she inherits a perfect combination of strength, speed and magical prowess."

Galen barely heard half of what Rias said as he continued to watch Akeno relentlessly assault the clearly outclassed devil. As the raven haired devil let loose her lighting, the girlish giggle soon became something similar to a lustful moan, not that Galen could tell the different of course.

Rias could see Galen observing her Queen performance, and while she couldn't tell if her newest servant was either admiring her queen, or down right terrified, she continued her explanation "On a side note, she's what you might call a professional Sadist."

As Ria's Queen continued to torture the Stray, Galen could help but let his body shiver at the unrestraint power and ferocity that Akeno displayed with her lighting. Whether the boy did this out of intimidation, or as unlikely as it was, admiration was still in the air.

Rias decided to settle this matter, for the sake of Time, the stray Devil, and her servant's case. "Alright Akeno, you had your fun." The crimson haired Devil ordered her queen to Stand Down.

Akeno folded her arms in front of her as she cancelled out her attack. "Ohhh…" Akeno groaned out as she swung herself around letting a pout like expression decorate her face "But I was just getting to the good Part!"

Rias just shook her head in mock disappointment as she stepped forward towards the stray. While looking down at the fried monstrosity in disgust, she uttered "Any last word Viser?"

The said Stray Devil could only move her eyes upward to face her conqueror and utter with the upmost venom "Fuck You Bitch!"

Rias only raised the palm of her hand and charged up her own power, which appeared in the form of a Dark red flaming ball with a black hue outline, and muttered "Checkmate." And threw the ball of power down on the stray, completely obliterating the deranged fiend.

Galen could only look on as he absorbed the individual abilities that each of the group possessed. Once he was done comparing Kiba's blinding speed, Koneko's raw strength, and Akeno and Ria's destructive power to his own, The new devil felt like questioning his own inherited talent from the appointed king of the group.

"Ria's…" Galen called out to his pseudo king "What piece do I represent?" he asked while pointing to himself.

"You're my pawn." Rias answered bluntly as she began to walk away from the scene with her other servants following close behind her.

Galen was a little confused why his king wasn't elaborating on his abilities. "And what's that suppose too do?" he questioned his superior.

However, instead of getting an answer, Rias only turned and said, while smirking "A lesson for another day I'm afraid."

Galen cocked his eyes as his expression just shouted 'Really?!'

Rias, having read this expression, just said "If you're that bored, I guess we can give you something to do at the clubhouse." She placed a mischievous grin on her lips as she spoke to her eager pawn.

Galen looked at the crimson haired wonder in question, wondering what else the leader of the O.R.C. had planned.

(The Occult Research Clubhouse)

While standing before Rias, Galen attentively listen as she spoke "Now, normal I would have waited a couple of weeks before doing this, but Koneko has been getting blasted with request, so I was wondering if you could give her a hand."

Koneko perked up by saying "That would be Rad." Causing Galen to twist himself to see the petite girl with the same dully expression on the child's face as she continued to munch on the cookie in her hand.

The shaved haired teen heard a shuffling noise in front of him, and turned back to see Rias standing up from her desk and standing before her pawn before saying "This is how a contract between a devil and a Human works…" taking a breath of air, she continued "When a Human wishes to make a contract with a devil, it normal entitles the said devil to do anything, ranging from chores to whatever can meet our price." Pausing for a moment to allow the newbie to absorb the information.

"That being said, this client is a newbie, so I think it would be a good Idea for you to give you a good place to start forming contracts and maybe, if you leave a good impression, this one might ask for you specifically and thus get more contracts." Rias finished her explanation with a grin.

Galen couldn't help but speak up and ask "What would I need to accept once I complete the task?"

Rias nodded in approval at the question "Usually depending on the request, we'll accept just about anything that valuable." Then, with a wave of her arms, she began to power up a teleportation spell around her pawn.

"This circle will teleport you straight to the Client's home, once there, just smile, be friendly, and fulfill the contract." Rias spoke out as a red seal appeared beneath her pawn's feet.

Galen nodded as he understood the instructions.

Rias merely smiled as sensed her pawn was naturally nervous "Don't worry, you'll be fine." She spoke up trying to ease Galen's tension.

Akeno decided to add in her own two cents to the gesture by saying "Rias is right. The first contract in always the hardest, but once you find your niche, it'll be like riding a bike."

Galen merely smiled as the words of encouragement sank in and then disappeared with the seal.

Rias let out a breath as she seal disappeared and with it, her newest servant on his first contract service.

"Why didn't you tell him what he could do back then?" Rias heard Akeno speak up now that Galen was away.

"Because I don't even have a grasp of what he can do." Rias began to explain "While it's obvious he has a sacred gear, I don't know which one it is or how it made someone like him go from a quiet boy to a…" Rias stopped herself before she said something she already regretted even thinking.

Letting out a frustrated, while she did berate herself for even thinking such a thing, Rias couldn't shake the feeling of seeing her servant kneeling down and relentlessly killing the Fallen angel. Then, even while she and the other tried to restrain him, Galen still fought on like nothing else mattered.

Akeno could sense her friend's frustration and decided to offer her own two cents. "What if you ask Lord Lucifer to ask for someone to help examine Galen, like…?"

"That will not be necessary Akeno." Rias cut off her queen as she turned to face her queen "I need to start figuring out how to manage my peerage first hand, not ask for help when things look bigger than they are." She then looked away from the group as her expression turned sour "Besides, you know how my Brother is when he thinks I get in over my head."

Akeno couldn't help but giggle on that note. She too was aware that while Ria's brother meant well, Sirzech tends to get carried away as well when it came to the safety and wellbeing of his one and only sister.

But before the conversation could continue, Rias sensed her link between Galen and herself, viva the pawn piece he held, began to emit a brazing feeling that Rias immediately knew something was wrong.

(Earlier with Galen Marek)

The Shaved head devil closed his eyes as the red light enveloped him and when the brightness died down, Galen opened his eyes to see a house before him. Strangely the lights in the front window was dim, but Galen shrugged it off and took a deep breath. He felt determined to make a good impression, so he straighten himself out and walked up to the door, giving it a couple hard knocks and waited for a response.

After a moment of waiting, the new Devil finally heard "Co…Come in."

Galen's cocked his eye as he heard the nervous tone in the occupant's voice, but he opened the door anyway. Once in, he closed the door behind him and turned to see while the hallway was pitch black, but the room to the left was a dimly lit. Before Galen could respond, he heard the same voice speak up "I'm in the living room."

This time Galen noticed the tenseness of the voice and called out "Are you okay in there?" he waited in the hallway for a reply.

However after a moment he heard "Yes…" again, the tenseness of the man's voice was evident. However, before Galen could hazard to guess why, he instinctively walked towards the entrance and looked into the living Room to see a plainly dressed man with a five 'O Clock shadow face and glasses sitting on the sofa in front of the devil while clutching his hands together.

Galen decided to try and break the ice and introduced himself "Hello, I'm Galen Marek, the Devil you were calling for, right?"

The man hasty nodded, but the new devil could still tell something was off about this man's attitude. By simply seeing the man's eyes darting left and right, and how he kept puckering his lips together, Galen didn't need to be a genius to tell something was off.

"Sir, Are you sure everything okay?" Galen once again asked the man, deciding to lean on his potential contractor harder.

The man took a hard swallow as his eyes darted around the room, and then whispered "Please…help..." Then the man stopped speaking as his eyes widened.

Before Galen could ask what was wrong, the man's fell back on the sofa and his head detached from his neck and landed on the carpet.

"Oh dear, oh dear, another poor sheep gone done lost their head in the field of evil and despair." A high pitched voice rang out that sent chills raging down Galen's spine as he scanned the space in front of him to find the source of that eerie voice.

Soon a man dressed in a dark blue over coat that covered over white button down shirt and pants, walked out of the shadow while holding something that looked similar to a bronze-colored sword handle in his right hand. However, it was the face that the man wore what disturbed the new devil more than anything. While the white hair and red eyes were a striking feature on the newcomer, but it how his eyes were twisting into a crazed glee that frightened Galen enough to step back a couple paces from the man.

"Who are you?" Galen asked the man before him, who only stared dumfounded at the devil.

The man then placed his hand and drummed his finger under chin as he spoke "Well that questions is putting me in quite a predicament." Then he started to wave his hand from side to side "On one hand, it would be incredible rude not to properly introduce myself to soon to be corpse."

Galen tensed up as the man continued to rant "On the other hand, the time I spend blabbing on…" he then jumped over the couch, brandishing his hilt, which extended in a brilliant white blade "Is all the wasted time I could've spent hacking and slicing you!"

Galen, just on reflex alone, dodge the incoming blade, which in turn was lodged into the wall behind the new devil. Once he finally pulled himself together, Galen shouted "What the hell did I do to you?!"

The mysterious attacker then pulled his sword out of the wall and let out a extravagant sigh as he groaned "Now were back to all the questions…" after twirling his sword with his wrist, the man said "Well I guess I could meet you halfway there if you promise to stand completely still While I slice and dice you." He spoke the last piece of his statement with a wide and twisted grin that almost seemed to threaten to split his face in half.

Galen spread his legs apart as he prepared to sprint away from the scene at a moment's noticed as opposed to sticking around with this stereotypical lunatic.

With his free hand, the crazed killer reached into his coat and pulled out his specialized gun while throwing his sword so it would zoom right past Galen's face, stopping the devil in his tracks. This gave the deranged man enough time to aim and fire his gun right into his target's knee, causing the young devil to gasp in pain as he fell face first on the floor.

Galen grasped his knee as his appendage blead out and throbbed in searing pain. But before Galen could try to power through the pain and regain his footing, he felt something press against the back of his neck.

"Not that was just plain rude…" the man shouted "Here I was, about to take time to even consider introducing myself, and you just try to bail on me before I've even had a chance."

Lifting his gun away from his target, the man then said "But, Just for the sake of humoring myself, I'll do that intro thing you were jabbering on about." Then after slamming the butt of his gun on Galen's back head, he got up and walked over to where his sword was impaled and jerked it out. Then after dramatically swinging it through the air a couple times, he pointed the blade at the devil and said "You my good sir may only address me as Freed Sellzen." Then Freed raised his sword into the air and slammed the blade down into the devil's shoulder.

Galen screamed out in pain as the blade not only pierced his flesh and nearly nicked his bone, but he could feel a burning sensation spreading to his arm and shoulder.

"You feel that you shitty Devil." Freed spoke was a face splitting grin formed on his face "That the sting of Holy Light burning through your flesh and bones." He emphasized his words by pushing his sword deeper into his targets back, only to be disappointed when Galen only sucked in his breath and twist his head to glare at his attacker.

"Now that just being a pain in the ass…" Freed then hopped to his feet and lifted his sword while it was still dug in under Galen's shoulder. "Here I am try to finish you off quickly out of the goodness of my heart and you repay my uncharacteristic kindness by…" A sudden screamed cut between the two, causing both brawler to turn and see Asia standing in the doorway to the living room with her hands clapped over her month as she stared at the scene with horror evident in her eyes.

"Asia?!" Galen managed to groan out under his breath.

"Galen?!" Asia spoke out in equal confusion by the whole scenario before her.

"What the hell are you doing Asia?!" Freed snapped at the girl "You're supposed to be working on the Barrier!"

Asia naturally flinched at the tone the mad man barked out "But Father Freed…" she cut herself off after catching something odd out of the corner of her eye. Out of Sudden curiosity, she turned to see the oddity, only to her horror was the headless body of the previous homeowner. Unable to scream out of sheer terror, Asia continued to remained glue to the sight of the corpse.

Freed, seeing the newbie looking at his work with terror, and then everything started to click together. "Oh I see." He spoke with a sick grin plastered on his face as he thrust his sword into the floor through Galen and lifted himself off the devil. "It's your first time seeing a Sinner's headless corpse." Freed snaked behind the girl and placed his free hand on Asia's shoulder and laid his head on her other shoulder, holding her in place.

"Now there's no reason to be getting all sad and crying over this pile of shit missy." Freed whispered in the girl's ear. "He was just a sinner who sold his God-given soul to a forsaken devil and now has been properly punished." He raised his head from Asia's shoulder and used his free hand to twist the mortified girl to face the Devil she had unknowingly met earlier.

"And this just happens to be the devil were supposed to slaughter in the name of the man upstairs." The deranged mange continue to speak.

Asia continued to look down at the oy in disbelief as she muttered "Galen…"

Galen briefly looked up at the girl and sank as he could understand the conflicted that was stirring within the young nun. "It's true…" he spoke softly, but loud enough to be heard by the two. "I am a devil. I didn't…" a gunshot to the back halted Galen from speaking any further, but did cause said Devil and lone Nun to gasp out in pain and horror representatively.

"See Asia…" Freed spoke up "The abomination just confessed that his very existence is nothing but a sack of shit just waiting to stink up the pure and innocent lives that the good lord fashioned. Hell, Just speaking to us is nothing but a rough translation to cut him up into little bitty piece" He spoke in the same malicious tone that matched free arm's movements, wild and all over the place.

Finally having enough chatting, Freed shoved Asia aside, not minding the girl almost falling over, and slowly made his way over to his latest to-be-victim. He spoke as pulled his weapon out of Galen, and raised his light sword over his head "Now Devil Scum, I would like to say this is going to hurt me more than you, but then I would be…" The deranged Father's rant was cut off after Asia bolted right between the priest and the Devil, Shocking Galen in the process.

"What the hell Asia…" Freed spat out in annoyance.

However, before the deranged priest could follow up, Asia spoke first "Father please I beg you. Just this once, have mercy on him." Although Fear was evident on the child's face, Asia stood her ground against Freed. "I know he's a devil, but surely he not as evil as…" Asia was cut off by freed slapping her face with his gun, causing the poor girl to bang against the wall.

Before Asia could collapse on the floor, Freed, stealth his gun, and grabbed both of her arms with one hand, placing her appendages over her head and then using his sword to pin them into place.

"Listen Missy, even though the Boss lady warns me what would happens if you showed with a hair out of place, but I don't think she would mind if I gave you an extensive lesson about trying to aid our enemy." Freed spoke with a lustful smirk as grabbed the collar of Asia's uniform and effortlessly ripped it in half, exposing Asia's breast to Freed and Galen.

Aisa squealed and tried to turn away, but the sword kept her in place. The mad priest then licked the length of hand fingers and roughly pressed against the blond nun's cheeks, causing said girl to squeak at the unwelcomed feeling. Then, after running his fingers down her neck and finally grabbing her breast, roughly fondled her modest orb, causing even more discomfort for the poor girl.

At this point, the Priest had already worked well past Galen's last nerve, but what he was doing to A defenseless girl, well you don't need an imagination how he was reacting.

Galen, with whatever strength he forced himself to muster, began to stand up as he muttered "Stop…" while delivered in a low growl, it was enough to break Freed out of his 'activity' to glare at the devil.

"Look buddy…" Freed snapped at the devil "I'm giving you a free show out of the goodness of my blacken heart and…" He stopped speaking as he felt the pressure of the room grew heavier, that it almost made the deranged priest buckle his knees.

"Let…" Galen growled again as his eyes turned yellow as a red aura glowed around his frame. "Her…" The power began to intensify as light-blue colored lighting began to emit from his left arm. "…GO!" The devil roared out as he thrust his hand forward, shooting the lighting at the offensive priest, launching said priest off his feet and into the next room, through a wall.

After taking a few deep breaths from the outburst, Galen stumbled towards Asia, who was stunned beyond belief, and removed the sword pinning her to the wall. The effect caused Asia to drop down.

Holding out his hand, Galen said "Come on, let's get out of here." Asia only sat on the ground in shock at what happened in front of her.

"Asia…" Galen called out once more "We need to leave…" a rustling noise grabbed the duo's attention to see Freed walking through the wall, dressed up in scratches, bruises, burn marks and looked pissed off.

"That it you shit stain excuse for a devil…" Freed growled out as he raised his gun and prepared to empty it in the devil.

However, within a split second, The Priest saw a blur appear right in front of him, knocking his gun to the side before trying to attack him. Freed jumped back as he felt his only weapon knocked away from him.

Galen managed to get a good look at Freed's attack and instantly recognized the figure as "Kiba?!" he called out as the figured turned around to confirm the new devils assumption.

"Hey, How you doing?" Kiba greeted his junior before redirecting his attention and sword towards the deranged father.

Before Freed could even fire off an insult, he was struck by a dark red blast of every, and yellow lighting that once again fired him into the other room, through the same wall.

"And that was for harming my servant." Galen heard a voice that he instantly recognized as Rias, who appeared behind him with her left arm raised up alongside Akeno, who mirrored her master's action.

"Rias?" Galen called out, befuddled by his saviors presents.

Rias quickly scanned her pawn being and took note of the wounds and took a worrisome note at the shoulder and knee wounds.

Galen followed Ria's gaze to his injuries, and looked confused to why his red haired master was looking over them. "Thanks for coming." Galen spoke up.

Rias merely shook her head with a grim look on her face "No, I should be apologizing." She kneeled down so she could make eye contact with her servant and continued "There was a barrier in place that kept me from sensing you, but after you emitted a power surge, it destroyed the barrier surrounding the area."

Galen recalled Freed shouting something about that.

Speaking out of Freed, after freeing himself from the rubble, the deranged priest glanced around to see four more devil, prepped and ready to lay on the hurt.

"Well this turned into such a shitty night." Freed groaned as he kept his gun trained on the group "Here I was hoping for a slaughter, and now, you trash humpers are just going to gang up on me?"

"Entering my territory alone would have just irked me exorcist." Rias sternly spoke up. "Killing a potential client, And I would've just send you to hell." She continued as a dark red orb formed in the palm of her hand "But for even laying a finger on my servant, I personally send you back to your masters with every single bone in your body reduced to dust, as a start."

Ria's peerage followed their master's lead, with Kiba bring his sword up, Koneko lifting up a couch, Akeno rising her hands as electricity danced between her fingers.

Freed backed away at this scene before him, but smirked as he felt chill race down his spine.

The Same chill was felt by The smallest member of Ria's Peerage "The Fallen Angel are here." Koneko spoke up as a dark mist appeared behind Freed.

Freed formed a face splitting grin as he sensed his backup finally showing "OH Hell Yeah, Now you puked brain are in for it now!" The man yelled out, before dodging to the right as a couch flew right where he was standing.

Rias acted "Akeno, we're leaving!" she barked out as she kept her attention on the mist in front of her group.

"Right!" The Queen of the peerage shouted as he prepped the teleportation circle.

Rias turned to her rook "Koneko, grab Galen,"

The child nodded quietly, then rushed over to shoulder the injured boy.

Galen, while gratefully for the departure, noticed Asia laying on the floor staring off at him and the other devils.

"Rias…" The Pawn of the group called out to his king, who shifted her attention to the one calling her. "We need to get take that girl with us." He weakly pointed to Asia.

Rias shook her head "I can't. Only members of my household can teleport with me."

Galen looked horrified as the thought of what that mad man might do to Asia flooded his mind. "No… We just can't…" he exclaimed as he struggled to get to the Blond nun side, but Koneko held her junior tightly.

Rias frowned sadly as she said "I'm Sorry Galen but their nothing we can do for her." The circle had begun to envelop her and her peerage as she finished speaking.

Galen could only look on in helpless horror at the nun he had failed to save.

Asia, noticing the distressed look on the devil's face, couldn't help, but let her good nature shine though and gave the boy a strong smile.

Galen looked shocked by the smile, before a red light stole his sight from him.

After the light died down and he finally regained his bearings, Galen figured that he was safe and sound in the School clubhouse with the rest of the group, swinging his head to see everyone around him confirmed that theory, with him sitting on the sofa with everyone huddled around him. However, the pain from his wound flared up, reminding him of the damage he had taken from his previous encounter.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to twist around to see Rias leaning over him with a worried look painted on her face.

"Here…" Ria's hand began to glow as Galen felt the pain diminish "This should help you feel a little better." She added more power in her healing art.

Galen felt the effects of Ria's action immediately, and while his body was recuperating, his mind began to recount what happened back at the deceased clients house. Being attack by that priest confirmed Ria's earlier warning, but it also sadden and confused him why someone as gentle as Asia would be on that man's side. Worry for the girl safety began to flood Galen's mind as he remembered Asia actually trying to defend him from Freed's excessive brutality, fearing that she'll be punished by her superiors.

Rias, having already patched up most of the damaged, could see the look on her pawn's face and wondered if he was concerned about the nun that had aligned herself with the Fallen Angels.

"You shouldn't worry for that girl." Rias spoke up, grabbing her pawn's attention "I can't imagine they would kill her. After all, it would be foolish to kill what few allies they have over a botched up assassination." Galen's shoulder started to relax, confirming Ria's theory.

The Devil pawn eased up at Rias theory, it made sense in a way. Why would the fallen angels kill someone like Asia.

"In any event…" Rias spoke up once more "I hope this assure you to avoid that girl and her allies, and fight if there's no other option." She ordered.

Galen hears this and frowned, but nodded in compliance. 'It probable for the best…' No soon had he thought that, his head began to throb violently, causing him to grasp it and double-over, unaware to Rias and the other coming to aid him.

 _Galen opened his eyes to see a dimly lit cavern, surrounded by shadow, but then he looked up in too see a woman with jet-black wing that matched her hair facing something that Galen couldn't make out due to the angle._

 _Then the Fallen angel moved to the side revealing, too Galen horror, Asia Chained up to a cross with a pained expression on painted on her face._

 _"Yes…" Galen heard the woman cry out in malicious glee as Asia screamed in agony._

 _"It's Mine. All Mine!" The woman screamed out as Galen blacked out._

Galen's eyes snapped open, as he swiftly glanced around to see he was back at the clubhouse with the peerage standing around him. The look on their face was one of bewilder and worried as they were prepared to do anything to comfort their friend.

The Pawn of the peerage relaxed himself as he said "I'm fine, just some after effects." He kept his head down so no one could tell if he was lying or not.

Rias, though hurt by the obvious lie, merely nodded as she was willing to let it slide for tonight, feeling her servant had already been through enough because of her.

(The next day)

Galen had ended spending the night at the Clubhouse. Rias let him go with a clean bill of health as long as he stayed in heavy populated areas, and would report back to the clubhouse before nightfall.

Galen Marek had decide to keep his mind off thing by taking a stroll through town, which ultimately lead to the park. With the events of last night gnawing at him, Galen decided to sit on a nearby, uninhabited bench, and review everything that happened.

So aside from learning about the responsibility and activity that Devils partake in. Galen had also learned firsthand about the effects of holy weapon from that deranged stray priest, as Rias called them.

However, all this knowledge was trumped by a single thought. A question that was haunting the boy's mind…

"Galen…?" a soft voice rang out that instantly caught the responder's attention. Slowly turning around to see none other than the girl who had tried to save him last night, fully dressed in her holy grabs, with a surprised look pastured on her face.

Funny, speak of the Devil, and she shall appear.

* * *

-Well another Chapter bites the Dust My Happy (Looking around and seeing a bunch of Pitchforks and Torches) and Loyal Fans (Wiping the sweat off my Forehead).

And Now, to address the Elephants in the Room

-Since I'm writing three different stories at the same time, it will take me a little longer to post. However, leave a positive review below and it will give me an ego boost and motivate me to write faster.

-I also wish to respond to all my review/Reader who are complaining that Galen Marek is OP with the Boosted gear with his Force ability. While I admit that I not too much of a fan of OP Characterization, I've already thought of a way to Balance out the Pro and Con of Galen's abilities. If you haven't seen its effects already, they will be more apparent in his one and only match between him and the Fallen Angel Raynare.

-As asked by Christian. 1 if having a lightsaber is a good Idea for Galen as he a Devil now. I've studied the lightsaber design on the Star wars wikia page, and just to clarify, the light emitted by a lightsaber is plasma-base, note actual light like emitted from magically produced weapon like holy swords. So it shouldn't do more damage to him then it normally would.

-Also to anyone who is questioning if I'm making Galen too jumpy when the girls get to friendly with him. I can only justify this behavior being a result of how Galen grew up. I mean, seeing how the closet relationship he had for most of his life was a droid programmed to kill him, a cyborg overlord who treated him like a tool, and even taking into account that the one person in his life that he did developed feelings for had given him a Gibb's slap and never went further than a kiss on the lips. Taking all that into consideration, I can only guess Galen has no experience how to respond to such advances like we've seen into the DXD Universe. So I am going to depict Galen is fascinated in the opposite sex, but he has no clue how to appropriately respond to it.

-And a special message to all you Flamers out there. This Fanfic, for however bad it might be written, is only something I do to kill time and relax when I'm not working. It's not something I get paid to do, or something that could potential Save the Human Race. If there are any grammar mistakes that I don't catch, and it just bugs the hell out of you, I'm sorry, but I'm only human and I'm not going to spend a fortune on grammar lessons, just to make a fun hobby into a working project.

-However, if you're just one of those Flamer that just Complains for the sake of Complaining, or just to act mean. Well I just pity you KKK/Neo-Nazi/White Supremacist Wannabe who abuse your first amendment right because you're either don't know how to live life beyond hating it, or don't know how to enjoy it without making others suffer. In either case, I'll just stay as far away from you guys as possible and let you live out your remaining years alone with your hatred. (Mike Drop)

-And Now, The Lightsaber poll!

Blue-1

Red-3

Green-

Purple-2

Single-3

Double-1

And those are the results so far. Keep in mind this poll will continue for at least two more chapters, but Galen won't actually get a Lightsaber(S) until The Match between Rias and Riser. Please visit Youtuber EvanNova95's video "Star Wars Lightsaber Colors and Meanings" for more information, so you chose can be clearer.


End file.
